Over the Stars
by ArtisticCET77
Summary: A MUST READ, VERY GOOD! Fox is told by Peppy and G.Pepper that his Dad is dead. Fox is full of sadness and all his Dad could do is watch his son, feeling that he can't help his own son from heaven. But all he can do is hope that Fox will do right. R


**hey, this is just a small story. takes place after fox finds out tht his dad is dead, and he goes running out of the place like being chased by some1 w/ a chain saw, not fun, believe me. so anyway, enjoy the sadness.**

The trail of Tears

It can't be true, it can't be true. Fox kept thinking to himself. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that he was running out of a building. Step by step he was moving away from Peppy and General Pepper. They screamed after him, trying to get control of sad little Fox, but Fox was too fast.

Fox reaches the front doors and swings them open. Rain suddenly hits upon his face, making his hair all wet, soaking down his whole body. Deeply breathing as he was trying to cry, but trying to hold it back.

Peppy and Pepper must be lying. I don't know why, but they have to be lying. Dad promised, the promised of him coming back home. Where on this sacred place on this planet would his father go?

Is he up with the stars?

Is he waiting for Fox at home?

Is he walking around, looking for Fox to say hello?

Fox took off as soon he heard Peppy's voice, calling after him. The rain hitting against his face, his body, like they are all little needles. The rain made it hard to see 5 feet away from your own face. But Fox just kept running, believing that his father is waiting for him.

Over the moon,

Over the stars,

Beyond this universe there is a man.

With someone else looking for him,

With someone else worrying for this man.

The man looks around,

and sees the boy,

running through the rain

piercing his body.

The boy who is running

Seems to be looking for him,

The man looks at him,

With a frown on his face.

Fox keeps running through the rain. "Dad! Dad where are you?" Fox yells through the rain. A few people turn to him and looked sad to him. He can't be gone, it can't be true. He is looking at him, Fox just knows it.

Over the moon,

Over the stars,

Beyond this universe there is a man.

With a trickle of a tear

Gently fall on his face.

Why can't I be there,

I have to be there,

I need to comfort him,

My son, he is looking for me,

He needs me.

Fox made it to the park, and suddenly falls to the ground. His legs are weak, too weak for him to keep running. A tear forms, with a few more, and start to fall from his face. Fox looks up at the park which doesn't help at all. This park, was the same park that Fox's Dad brought him to. Fox's face falls to the ground.

Over the moon,

Over the stars,

Beyond this universe there is a man.

His son is desperate,

He needs his help,

What can a father do

When he is so far up above.

There has to be something

A father can do

To comfort his son.

Then an idea came to his mind.

Fox lays on the ground, his fur soaking wet, his fur with some mud and grass. He can't be gone, how could this happen. How can Pigma have such a cruel heart. Why did he do this, he took a man, a friend, his father's life out in space. That selfish jackass pig like him. How could he do such a thing?

Suddenly out of the blue, a hand, gently touch his back. It seemed to be trying to comfort him. Slowly Fox lifts his head and looks at the man on one knee, looking back at him like he knew what was going on, like he too had heard the news.

"You want me to bring you home?" Flaco ask he good friend.

Fox nods.

Over the moon,

Over the stars,

Beyond this universe there is a man.

The man smiles,

As he watch his son and the boy's friend

Leave the park together.

"You will not be alone my son.

You have your friends

Who'll be there to turn to,

And you have my friend,

To take care of you.

Never forget one thing

My son.

Through the terrors this world brings,

Through the pain you may suffer,

Through the love and friendship you'll go through,

When you need help,

I'll always be there for you,

No matter how far I am."

And with that, a tear falls off of James' face, on a cloud somewhere so far away. "I'm proud of you Fox.

Over the moon,

Over the stars,

Beyond this universe there are many people,

The good souls who travel there,

The ones who actually believe in the one and only savior God.

None of those people are truly gone,

They are there,

Proud.

Always there in good and bad.

**wat do u think, was it good? i love this story/poem. review and no subscribe. its so lovely!!**


End file.
